1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system and method for measurement and comparative performance analysis of assets for production facilities.
2. Background Summary
Manufacturers make large investments in assets, e.g. personnel, instruments and equipment, field wiring, operator interfaces, automation systems, computers and software applications, to maximize profits and to improve safe operations, the benefits of which include better control of production rates, higher quality products manufactured by their production facilities with lower production risks and improved safety.